Golden Ticket
by Numbuh296
Summary: The campers may have been voted out of the contest, but maybe they will leave a little wiser for their ware. Please leave a review.


****

Golden Ticket

A Total Drama Island Fanfic

Chapter 1: Ezekiel

In the Midwestern part of a small Canadian town was a farm. The farmlands were rather wide, considering that only three people lived there; Ezekiel and his parents.

Ezekiel was a home-schooled sixteen year old. He wore a dark green hooded sweatshirt and had brown hair, which was hidden by his toque. He had pale skin, thanks to a lack of vitamin D.

Ezekiel just turned off the television. He had just finished watching an episode of "Total Drama Island", the latest primetime reality series.

In fact, it was a show he himself had been on. He was one of the twenty-two campers, or contestants on the show. The episode he'd had just watched was the one where he was voted off. He was the first camper that was ejected from the island. In fact, Ezekiel never watched any more episodes. Now that he wasn't on the show, what did he care.

"Aww, rats…" Ezekiel said to himself, walking outside. Often, he thought of what he could have done different to stay on the show a little longer. His parents always taught him how to be kind and courteous to people, especially girls. But it was exactly that advice that got him voted off. He also noted that when he told this to the other campers, everyone looked shocked.

Ezekiel looked down the old street that passed in front of his house. Down the road was the town square, a place he rarely went. Ezekiel stared at it now, making out city hall by squinting.

Suddenly, a feeling grew inside Ezekiel. It was one he couldn't explain or describe. He went back to house, opened the door, and yelled,

"Mom! I'm going out for a little bit!"

"Where to, hon?" His mother yelled back from the kitchen.

Ezekiel paused a little before answering. "Into town."

Ezekiel heard a silence, and then footsteps. His mother approached with a worried expression on her face. Her son had never wanted, much less asked, to go into town before. "Why would you want to do that, honey?"

Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I just want to."

His mother knew how bad Ezekiel felt after being voted off that TV show (she could barely watch that campfire scene), and decided that maybe Ezekiel could take a walk.

"Okay, Hon," she said. "Just be back by six!"

Ezekiel walked off into the street, hands in his pockets. After a few minutes, he was in town. The town didn't have much to offer, but it was cozy. Ezekiel went to the middle of town and sat on a bench in front of city hall, staring at the big clock on top. Some trip this had been.

He was just about to give up and go home, when a pair of teens holding hands ran by him into a building to his right. Ezekiel looked at the building. It was an old fashioned malt shop. Several teens were hanging out outside.

For some strange reason, Ezekiel felt that he should go there. He had not hung out with other teens since he was on "Total Drama Island". Pushing his weight on his knees to keep them from buckling, Ezekiel slowly got up and approached the shop.

Upon arriving there, he sat on a stool by the counter. The shopkeeper came up to him and asked,

"What'll ya have, sir?"

Ezekiel stared at the menu until he decided. "One chocolate milkshake, please!"

"Comin' right up," said the shopkeeper.

Sitting next to him were the two people he had seen earlier. One was tall, rather well built, had short black hair and five o'clock shadow. He wore a sports jacket, and ripped jeans. The other was a brown haired girl with a pink tee shirt, khaki pants, and freckles. They looked like they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ezekiel silently watched the two order something off the menu, and listened to them chat. The two people eventually realized that this weird kid was staring at them.

The girl turned to him first. "What do you want?" she asked, rather angrily.

Ezekiel couldn't answer. He rarely, if ever, talked to anyone his age in town.

"Wait!' the girl said. "David, look!" She pointed to Ezekiel. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Yea, he kinda does," the boy, apparently named David, said. "You! Weren't you on that reality show?"

"Yea…" Ezekiel said. He started to pull his hat over his eyes. He knew these kids were about to taunt him for being voted off first.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl, named Ester, yelled. "I love that show!" she clenched her fists in delight.

"So, Ezekiel…" David said, moving over to the chair next to him, "How was it?"

"What?" Ezekiel was caught off guard. "It was cool, I guess."

"Cool?" Esther asked. "That's it?"

"Calm down, Ester," David said. "He was only there three days."

Ezekiel braced himself for laughter.

"So, is Chris as big a jerk in real life as he is on TV?" Esther asked Ezekiel.

Again, Ezekiel was taken aback. "Um…yea. A bit. I don't really watch Total Drama Island…"

"You don't?" David asked. "But it's the coolest show on TV. I can't wait for the next season!"

"Do you think Duncan will be back?" Ester asked her boyfriend. "He's so cute!"

Their drinks came, and the three people started talking, not just about the show, but about school, the town, what types of clothes were "in", and life in general. Ezekiel was having a great time. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Uh oh…" Ezekiel said. "Five-fifty. I gotta get home!" Ezekiel got up.

"Wait!" David said. Ezekiel stopped and turned around. "Esther has the entire season of TDI on DVD. Want to come over sometime and watch it with us?"

Suddenly, it occurred to Ezekiel. It was his lack of a social life that ultimately brought him down on the show. His lack of friends left him without a feel for what to say.

"Sure," Ezekiel said. David and Esther got up. "Well, we'd better go now, too. Church tomorrow." They paid the store clerk, and headed towards the door. Ezekiel held the door open for Esther, and said, "Ladies first!"

David, Esther, and Ezekiel all laughed, and exited the shop. Maybe Ezekiel didn't win the contest, but he still received great consolation.

**A/N: This may or may not be a one or two shot. Right now, I'm working on my Calvin and Hobbes fic. But if I get enough good reviews, I'll do this for other charachters.**


End file.
